It is known to provide downhole tubulars in oil or gas wells and the like with centralisers so as to space and centralise the downhole tubular relative to an open hole or an outer casing of a downhole. The centraliser reduces the possibility of the downhole tubular contacting the outer casing whilst assisting in matching of consecutive tubulars in the borehole.
It has been found that centralisers containing metal components can have problems with galvanic interaction between the centralisers and the downhole tubular in use.